


The Tower with the Orbs

by schneefink



Category: To Whatever - Shaenon Garrity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: Of course Ethan meant to let Willem go. Eventually.





	The Tower with the Orbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/gifts).



> Happy December! I hope you enjoy this short pre-Yuletide treat.

Of course Ethan meant to let Willem go. He'd only meant to keep him in the tower with the orbs for a little while, but then he'd been so glad to have his roommate back that he'd been distracted, and then he'd been busy at work…  
Besides, what if Willem told someone? Maybe nobody would believe him, but maybe someone would, and in any case the inquiries would be massively inconvenient.  
No, it was safer if Willem stayed in the tower.  
Occasionally Ethan felt guilty about it, but after a while he figured out how to block out Willem's screams.


End file.
